Kendrix Morgan
"Galaxy Pink!" Kendrix Morgan is the first and third Galaxy Pink of the Galaxy Rangers. Kendrix is also the first Power Ranger to die in the line of duty. She is also referred to as Pink Galaxy Ranger or Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger - variations on her in-show label, though the latter is more in reference to the show than a proper label. History Highly intelligent and analytical by nature, Kendrix has an interest in all things scientific. She always has a logical explanation for everything, and that sometimes prevents her from seeing the wonder that's around her. Her blossoming friendship with free-spirited Leo teaches her to have a more fun loving and spontaneous side to her. Kendrix was introduced as a science officer aboard the space station Terra Venture. She was one of the six people to travel through a spatial rift to Mirinoi in the first episode, and she drew a Quasar Saber that allowed her to transform into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Kendrix became the first Power Ranger who has ever been killed, sacrificing herself to save Terra Venture and the powers of Cassie Chan, the Pink Space Ranger. When Karone was thrown off a cliff by Trakeena, Kendrix appeared as a spirit and passed on her morpher (and with it her powers) to Karone, who promptly retrieved the Quasar Saber from Trakeena and helped save the rest of the Rangers. When the Quasar Sabers were returned to Mirinoi in the finale, Kendrix was restored to life by unknown means and Karone returned her morpher to her. In Lightspeed Rescue, Kendrix became the Pink Galaxy Ranger once more and joined the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Triskull and Trakeena. She did not appear in Super Megaforce, having given her powers back to Karone. The reasons for this are unknown. Death & Absences Kendrix's death was in The Power of Pink. At the end of the previous episode, only Psycho Pink managed to survive from the battle while the other Psycho Rangers didn't; she was then rejuvenated by Deviot. During the battle with Psycho Pink on Rashon, Cassie was defeated and demorphed, which caused her to drop her Astro Morpher. Psycho Pink saw this to her advantage and stabbed Cassie's morpher with the Savage Sword, creating a deadly pink energy storm, putting Terra Venture and Cassie in danger. While the Space and Galaxy Rangers destroyed Psycho Pink, Kendrix went to destroy the Savage Sword, despite Cassie and the other Rangers rushing to stop her. Kendrix destroyed the Savage Sword with her Quasar Saber, but at the cost of her life from the Savage Sword's backlash blast. The other rangers arrived too late as the storm faded away. They were greeted by Kendrix's spirit, who told them "I'm okay. I'll always be here," and disappeared in her spirit form, leaving Cassie's morpher repaired and the other Rangers heartbroken for her sacrifice and death. Kendrix first reappeared in the following episode, when she informed Maya in a dream that her Quasar Saber landed in the wrong hands. The Saber was then stolen by Karone, posing as her former past. Later, when Karone was thrown off a cliff by Trakeena, Kendrix's spirit appeared and transferred her powers to Karone, allowing her to become the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. From then on'' to the finale, Kendrix remains absent, but maintains her position as part of the main cast. Resurrection & Reappearance Kendrix's resurrection was seen at the end of the finale. When the Rangers returned to Mirinoi, they placed the Quasar Sabers back in the stone as before. Magic sparks came from the Quasar Sabers, demorphing the Rangers and restoring Mirinoi back to its former glory. Not only were the inhabitants of Miniroi freed from Furio's stoning spell, but Kendrix was also restored. Kendrix told the other Rangers that "I knew you'd make it here," and thanked Karone for filling in for her absence. The Rangers celebrated their victory with fireworks along with the Galactabeasts. Kendrix briefly returned to Earth to join her teammates and the Lightspeed Rangers against a resurrected Trakeena. She was absent from the final battle against the Armada, with her role as the Pink Galaxy Ranger filled by Karone once again. Galaxy Pink - Lights of Orion= Zords *Wildcat Galactabeast Arsenal *Lights of Orion Armor *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Beta Bow *Quasar Launcher }} Ranger Key The Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger Key is Kendrix's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Lost Galaxy Rangers while fighting Matacore. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Lost Galaxy Rangers while fighting Gorgax. Notes *Other characters had been written out of the show on several occasions, but Kendrix was the first to die (although no one on the show ever directly stated that fact). However, she was not the first major character to die in Power Rangers - Zordon had died in the finale of the previous season Power Rangers in Space, and the positive response from that sacrifice may have encouraged writers to make an even more important character die likewise. **Another viable reason for having Kendrix die is that the actress portraying her, Valerie Vernon, was diagnosed with leukemia, thus forcing her to leave the show mid-way through. However, she later returned for the season finale and the subsequent team-up episodes with Lightspeed Rescue. *She is the first female Power Ranger to wear glasses. Four other Power Rangers who wore glasses were male: Billy Cranston from Mighty Morphin, Danny Delgado from Wild Force, Cam Watanabe from Ninja Storm, ''and Noah Carver from [[Power Rangers Megaforce|''Megaforce]]. ''Another female Power Ranger to wear glasses did not happen occur until Kendall Morgan from [[Power Rangers Dino Charge|''Dino Charge]]. *Originally, Leo and Kendrix were to be romantically involved, but the subplot was subsequently scrapped when Valerie Vernon was diagnosed with leukemia, though the relationship was somewhat hinted at in the earlier half of the season. *Her death and coming back as a spirit is similar to Star Wars, when after a Jedi Master dies or killed in action, they come back as a Force Ghost. See Also *Karone - The Ranger who temporarily replaced her as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. *Daigoro Kumano - First Sentai Ranger to die while active as a ranger. *Mika Koizumi - First female Sentai Ranger to die while active as a ranger. Category:Pink Ranger Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Galaxy Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Resurrected PR Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Deceased PR Rangers Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:Light-elemental PR Ranger Category:GSA